Dark Light
by TomFeltonzBride
Summary: Many know about the fearsome Lord Voldemort, but do they know about his children? Or his grandchildren? One of them currently attends Hogwarts, but does not know it. Two of them are going to start attending Hogwarts. They also do not know their families d
1. Default Chapter

Summary:

Only two people know that Voldemort has a son and a daughter let alone a granddaughter. This granddaughter of Voldemort just recently started attending Hogwarts. She has no idea of her background but assumes her parents would not lie to her…….

Just to let you know:

_Things in Italics are thoughts. Or when a person expresses their feelings._

Things in asterisk means OOC! (Out of character)

A/N:

This is my first fanfic. If you don't like it… then, DON'T READ IT! Or just be polite and tell me WHY you don't like it... Otherwise, please read and review! P.S. The review button is your FRIEND, it will NOT bite! Trust me, I should know…..

**DARK LIGHT**

CH 1. Meet the Rydells

The Rydell family consists of a mother, a father, twin girls and a young daughter and a daughter that is of age and lives with her fiancé.

Mr. Kodi Rydell is a gentle man. He loves everybody, and everything. (One may assume he is somewhat like Mr. Weasley.)

Mrs. Samantha Rydell is also a lovely lady but is known for her tantrums.

Ms. Krysantha Rydell, or Krissi, is just like her father, peaceful. She is 16 years old.

Ms. Tabytha Rydell, or Tabbi, is just like her mother, charming yet vicious at times. It is very unlikely she will lash out, out of no-where. She is 8 years old.

Now, by the sound of this family, you may think, WOW! I wish I had a family somewhat like that. Well, people say that because you don't know Alexzandria. Alexzandria, or Lexi, is a monster! Well, at least that's what her parents and friends and, well, basically everyone thinks! This 16 year old can't help but be this way. Lexi never meant to turn out this way. Really, she didn't!

(A/N: sorry this chapter is soooo short! But just so that you will love me forever and ever, I will post the second chapter with the first! )

Love Ya Lots!

TOMFELTONZBRIDE 


	2. To Diagon Ally

**DARK LIGHT**

Last time: Alexzandria, or Lexi, is a monster! Well, at least that's what her parents and friends and, well, basically everyone thinks that! This 16 year old can't help but be this way. Lexi never meant to turn out this way. Really, she didn't!

CH 2: To Diagon Ally

( The first part of this chapter will be explaining how my characters look like and stuff…)

Krissi is a young female that has brunette hair that comes to just below her shoulder. She has hazel eyes. Her face is dotted with several freckles. She is thin, in a pudgy sort of way. She is very sweet. Sort of Hermione-ish. She is 5'3 and usually wears clothes that are 'out of fashion' mostly Lexi's old clothes. Krissi has a heart-shaped necklace that she _never_ takes off, which has a 'K' on it. She _never _shows any body parts if she can help it. (Besides her arms and legs and face.)

Tabbi is a young girl who _loves _to lash out at people when she's angry or upset. Usually, though, she is not like that only when it is necessary. Although she "_never_ wants to be like her older sister" (meaning Lexi.)

Lexi on the other hand is just pure EVIL! She _loves_ taking candy from babies. Literally. Her parents try to punish her but nothing seems to work. She lashes out harder the next time. An example of Lexi's harsh behavior, She called the police (A muggle authority) on her sister Krissi just because she 'got on her nerves'.

Lexi is tall (5'5), blonde hair, has three earrings on her lower right earlobe, one earring on her lower left earlobe, and one earring on her upper left earlobe. She has an eyebrow ring. She also has a nose ring. Her left eye is green while her right eye is blue. She has a green and silver serpent belly button piercing. Her tongue ring is a green ball. She has an identical heart-shaped locket as Krissi. Both sister's never take it off. Her usual outfit is a shirt that comes down just above her belly button ring. (Usually a halter-top.) And her pants are low tight hip huggers. AlthoughtLexi and Krissi are twins, they are _**very**_ different!

As you can tell, she rebels against anything (Especially anything that is good). Her parents were afraid once old enough she might join You-Know-Who. That was, until Harry defeated him when he was a child. Yet learning from the ministry that Voldie has once again risen, they aren't so sure anymore.

Finally, after a long wait, Krissi and Lexi's letters from Hogwarts came.

"Looks like we need to go to Diagon Ally." stated Mr. Rydell.

"No shit Sherlock" stated Lexi in an obvious tone.

Ten minutes later, the family reached Diagon Ally. (By car)

"Kodi, give me 100 galleons" Lexi commanded her father.

"Now sweetie, what has mummy told you about calling your father, father, or dad?" asked Samantha.

"Yeah, yeah Samantha, whatever, my money, NOW! I'm not a little baby, DO NOT call me 'sweetie'!" commanded Lexi.

"Here you go, meet us back here in two hours, ok?" her father asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Two hours."

"Aren't you going to take Krissi and Tabbi?"

"Hell no you crazy old bat!" screamed Lexi receiving her looks from passersby.

Two minutes later she was window-shopping at a quidditch store, when she thought she saw heaven! A DREAMY guy with platinum blond hair with a tight black shirt was looking at some new edtion brooms. "Man, look at those muscles!" Lexi said to her self.

"He is gorgeous isn't he? But, only problem is, he is 'The Slytherin Sex God'. He has a woman with him every night. No one can get him to be his steady girlfriend." Said a voice behind her.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, are you new?" Hermione greeted the new girl.

A/N: Dun Dun Dun….. Why is Hermione saying Draco is hot?... Read and find out!

Sorry Lexi, in the next chapter is going to sound OOC of what I described her as. But it will make more sense as the story goes on!

Please REVIEW!

Thanks a bunch!

Love Ya Lotz,

TOMFELTONZBRIDE 

E-mail up-dates are available upon request!


	3. Chapter 3

**DARK LIGHT**

Last Time: A DREAMY guy with platinum blond hair with a tight black shirt was looking at some brooms. "Man, look at those muscles!" Lexi said to her self.

"He is gorgeous isn't he? But, only problem is, he is The Slytherin Sex God. He has a woman with him every night. No one can get him to be his steady girlfriend." Said a voice behind her.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, are you new?" Hermione greeted the new girl.

CH 3: On the Hogwarts Express

"I'm Lexi." She stated shaking Hermione's hand.

"Yeah, I'm new, how'd you know I was looking at…?"

"Oh, well, um, everyone likes him." Hermione interrupted.

"Is what you said true?" Lexi asked. She knew she could get him. What Lexi wants, Lexi gets! No matter how many hearts was broken, or how hard and long it takes.

"What, about not having a steady girlfriend? Yeah" Hermione said sighing.

_Wow, she must really like him, look at her, drooling and shit, ha- how **pathetic! **_

"Um, so what's his name?" Lexi asked.

"Draco" she said smiling dreamily but then her smile turned upside down.

"Your mouth is not worthy enough to say my name" Draco sneered his famous sneer. "Mudblood." He added as an afterthought.

"Malfoy, must you be so impertinent? In all of my years of knowing you, I haven't done anything to offend you!" Hermione said scoffing at him for being so ignorant.

He waved his hand in the air as if waving her pitiful words away.

Ignoring Hermione completely, Draco stated to the gorgeous girl in front of him, "I'm Draco Malfoy. And I have the pleasure of meeting whom?"

"Listen, I don't know what Hermione did to you or what not, but you need to chill out!"

Lexi said dragging Hermione away from that hot sexy- I mean that stupid bastard.

"Thanks, no one ever really stood up for me, especially someone I quite don't know yet. Not even my best friends did that!"

"Sure, no problem! Well, listen, I have to go and get the rest of my supplies" Lexi said as she saw two scrawny-looking boys headed their way calling Hermione's name.

"Wait! I'd like you to meet Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley! My two best friends!"

Short exchanges were made then Lexi stated she had to leave.

Harry was actually surprised. He was pretty sure she knew about the wizarding world and knew of him and his 'adventures' with Voldemort, but she didn't gawk at him or anything! He had had an actual conversation with out anyone repeatedly looking at his scar.

"Bloody hell! She's fine!" Ron exclaimed. Harry silently agreed.

"Nice to see you to guys!" she said sarcastically rolling her eyes and shaking her head. Both boys were positive she muttered under her breath something along the lines of 'boys'.

A couple of hours later, Lexi finally got to relax in her room. Which was the biggest bedroom in the mansion. Literally. She made her parents switch rooms with her because her room was 'too small' when in fact her former room could fit about 100 elephants in there.

Exactly one month and three days later, Lexi arrived at King's Cross-. She spotted Hermione at the place they planned to meet. During the month and three days, Lexi and Hermione got closer as friends. Despite their blood differences, they met every weekend at each other's houses and through out the week, they sent letters to each other constantly.

"Hey Mia!" Lexi screamed over the many heads, calling Hermione over.

"Hey Lexi, how good to see you! How have you been?" Hermione asked giving her a hug.

"O.K. So, you're supposed to go through the barrier?" She asked getting a confused look on her face.

"Yeah, just follow my lead." She said as she casually leaned on the barrier.

When they reached the train, they boarded it in hopes to find a compartment to themselves. To their disappointment, no free compartment was found. Luckily, Harry and Ron did not arrive just yet.

The very last compartment only held two occupants. They decided to enter and introduce themselves, as Hermione stated that they must be new because she didn't recognize them.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, I'm Head Girl, and I am also in Gryffindor, 7th year. And you are?"

The black-haired green-eyed boy spoke up first. "Hi, I'm Oliver Kent, I should be in 7th year." He stated.

Then the auburn-colored hair girl spoke up.

"Hi, I'm Andy Rookwood. I'm new here; I should also be in 7th year." She spoke with an accent, which reminded Hermione of someone she hasn't recently thought of.

Hermione had her jaws literally down to the floor. She hurriedly regained her composure.

"Oh, sorry to be rude, but is your father's name Augustus?" She asked timidly.

"Yes." She replied darkly, narrowing her eyes.

Knowing she wasn't comfortable with this subject, they changed it quickly. After about half an hour, Hermione realized something.

"Do you know a Viktor Krum?" Hermione asked blushing furiously.

"Oh, um… yes…" Desperately trying to change the subject she asked by countering Hermione's question instead by asking, "Do you know him?"

Knowing all too well that this Andy person is blocking her question intentionally, she answered, "Yes, just a little, he was here in my fourth year for the triwizard tournament."

Hermione looked at her watch, it was almost time for her Head Girl meeting.

"Excuse me, but I have to get going to my meeting, nice to meet you, maybe we can meet up together later, see you around in a little."

Hermione started to walk down the corridor when she heard an all too familiar voice. Malfoy.

Trying to avoid any 'problems' she walked faster. She made it into the Head carriage when none other than Draco Malfoy himself walked in.

"Should have figured that Know-It-All-Granger was to be Head girl."

"Malfoy? You, Head Boy, don't joke around I'm rather surprised myself!" When in actuality she wasn't surprised at all. Interestingly enough, she wanted Malfoy to be Head Boy; she knew nobody could be a better Head Boy, even if she didn't want to admit it. Even _she_ thought Harry would not have been the best Head Boy. If Malfoy is Head, he won't bother her!

Trying to avoid Malfoy, she started to 'read'. But this so-called 'reading' didn't get her anywhere. Malfoy kept interrogating her with questions.

"So, who's this Lexi person?" (A/N: Sorry! I know Malfoy is NOT like this usually! But you'll understand later on!)

"If you want to know, ask her!"

Finally after what seemed like forever Professor McGonagall came in. She told them of their duties for the year and gave them instructions to tell the prefects of _their_ duties.

"After this meeting session is over, you will have a 5 minute break. Then you will proceed to find all of the prefects for the meeting. Good day" she added as she left.

30 minutes later everybody was in the crammed room for their meeting.

"Your duties for this year are walking around after hours to check and make sure no student who isn't allowed about." After 20 minutes of talking, Hermione seemed to have said everything there is to say.

"Malfoy, did I get everything?" she asked addressing him for the first time since the meeting began.

"I'm sure you did," he answered from the back corner where he was leaning against the windowpane, arms folded across his chest.

"O.K., you are dismissed!" Hermione said cheerfully to the crowd.

She was the last one out.

She started to head back to the compartment where Lexi, Andy, and Oliver were when she heard Harry crying out, "Hey, Hermione, wait up!"

Eager to get away as fast as possible, she actually ran down the corridor.

"Hide me!" she yelled as she flung herself into the compartment. She used a disillusionment charm that she remembered Harry saying something about that Moody used on him. And just in the nick of time to!

"Hi, my name is Harry, have you seen Hermione? She has brown bushy hair, um kind of on the short side….."

"No, sorry."

Harry swore he could hear heavy breathing but he couldn't see anyone but the three people. He didn't say anything as to the noise; he didn't want even _more_ people thinking he was a major nutcase.

"Okay, thanks." He said as he left.

"Nope, saw her but didn't get her attention, I called out her name but she didn't seem to hear me…" Harry complained to Ron.

"Do you think she's ignoring us?" Harry said to Ron.

"Um, I don't think so."

"I don't know, it seems like it, through out the whole summer did she write to us, answer our mail, contact us in anyway, nor did she look for us when we first got on the train, did she say anything to you at the prefect meeting?"

"No, I wasn't really paying attention." Ron muttered blushing slightly.

END- not really a cliff hanger…

i didn't really want to continue this story because i lost intrest... But thanks to Avery-Rose-Rain-Slytherin I've decided to update and post chapters 3 and 4…! if you actually like this story... you should congradulate her!


	4. Chapter 4

**DARK LIGHT**

**_Last time:_**

Do you think she's ignoring us?" Harry said to Ron.

"Um, I don't think so."

"I don't know, it seems like it, through out the whole summer did she write to us, answer our mail, contact us in anyway, nor did she look for us when we first got on the train, did she say anything to you at the prefect meeting?"

"No, I wasn't really paying attention." Ron muttered blushing slightly.

CH 4: The dormitories

"I'll see you three at the Great Hall; I have to ride the Head carriage."

"K, bye Hermione! See you in a bit!" the three cried in unison.

Hermione rode the carriage to the Great Hall in silence. Well, actually Malfoy was babbling away about how stupid mudbloods are and how dirty they are…

Right when she was about to find her new friends and enter the Great Hall, Professor McGonagall tapped her on the shoulder and told her to follow her.

When they were safely in her office, McGonagall stated that Hermione would have to change Houses.

"Excuse, me? Change houses? May I ask why…?"

"Professor Dumbledore asked me not to tell you."

"But…But…"

"He shall tell you himself" she interrupted.

"Now, go to the feast and after that the hat will sort you and then meet up with Mr. Malfoy to arrange the password then proceed to the headmaster's office. That will be all Mrs. Granger."

Still _very_ confused, she walked into the Great Hall.

"Wow, just in time for my friends' sorting!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"That was the end of our first years' sorting, but we have five new exchange students and one student who needs a house change for reasons that will not be discussed at this moment."

Professor McGonagall stepped onto the platform and read in a loud voice, "Kent, Oliver"

"Slytherin!" clapping.

"Mattino, Kaila"

"Slytherin!"

"Rookwood, Andy"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Rydell, Alexzandria"

"Slytherin!"

"Rydell, Krysantha"

"Gryffindor!"

"Yula, Ryder."

"Slytherin!"

Slight murmurs could be heard through out the Great Hall, whoever heard of five out of seven students being in Slytherin all at once? We're they perhaps evil? Daughters and sons of Death Eaters? Eager to learn who the student that changes house would be, the noise level dropped.

"Hermione Granger, please step up to the stool," Professor McGonagall said. People were looking around for her, but only a few notice her walking up there while Yula, Ryder was getting sorted.

"Surely, there is a mistake!" people were saying.

"How could Hermione Granger want to switch?"

Hermione stepped up onto the stool, and placed the hat upon her head.

_Hermione Granger. To what pleasure do I have of re-housing you?_

_Shut up you stupid hat! You should know I have absolutely NO idea!_

_I'm sure you don't… but keep up with that attitude and I'll make sure you don't get what you want!_

You can't do that! I'm sure I can! Now, as I was saying… 

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted.

EVERYONE, possibly except Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall had a look of surprise on their face…


	5. Chapter 5

DARK LIGHT 

Ch 5 In the Office with Dumbledore

A/N: hey guys! Sorry about the title to the last chapter! I was going to have them in the dorms by the end of the chapter... but I wanted a cliffy! Although I REALLY hate them! And this chapter is going to be another cliffy! But when I can, I'll fix the other chapter's name to 'The Sorting'.

Here's Ch 5!

EVERYONE in the great hall started to talk away as if Dumbledore had said that they wouldn't be able to talk after tonight. Their mouths were running so fast nobody understood what they were saying except themselves.

"OMG!"

"What the HELL!"

"I thought she was a mudblood!"

"That's not nice!"

"Muggle born then! Happy?"

"No! That still wasn't nice!"

"Why did she want to switch?"

"I thought she was happy in Gryffindor!"

"Are Potter and Weasley and her fighting or something?"

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore's voice rang out "The answer to ALL of your questions may not be answered tonight, but if Miss Granger wants to tell you, she will. But for tonight, PLEASE do not bother her! Miss Granger if you will follow me please!"

Hermione was glued to the chair, a million things running through her mind

_OMG! Does that mean I'm a pure blood? It has to! And my parent's didn't even tell me! Was I adopted? Are my parents purebloods? If they are, why wouldn't they tell me? If they weren't why wouldn't they tell me? I had to go through all these years of ridicule, mostly from that hot…I mean Malfoy! What the fuck!_

"Miss Granger?"

"Huh? O, right, coming…" she said, still not getting the concept of her being in Slytherin

"Professor-"

"Not now, in the office."

"Right…"

"Jumping Beans." Dumbledore said the password as the gargoyle moved to the side to let them pass.

"Professor! This does not make any sense! How in the world am I in Slytherin! I am pretty sure my parents were muggles!"

"They aren't, well, at least your mother is a pureblood, your father is a muggle."

"How is that possible? I thought you had to be pureblood to get into Slytherin!"

"Not necessarily…" he said, while thinking of Snape

"Why haven't my parents told me?"

"Your mum didn't even tell your dad."

"WHY?"

"It was embarrassing to her!"

"Then why was she so giddy when I got my letter?"

"No, not embarrassed about being a witch, about _her_ parents!"

"Why are you telling this to me now?"

"You deserve to know your past!"

"Then what is it?"

"You are Voldemort's Granddaughter!"

I KNOW! I KNOW! IT IS A VERY SHORT CHAPTER, BUT JUST BECAUSE I LOVE YA'LL! I'LL POST CHAPTER SIX WITH THIS CHAPTER!

**PS… PLEASE DON'T BE UPSET ABOUT THIS CHAPTER, IT WAS KIND OF RETARDED… BUT IT WILL PICK UP SOON! I PROMISE!!**


	6. Chapter 6

DARK LIGHT 

CH 6 THE DORMITORIES

"I'm… I'm… No! Surely not! Professor Dumbledore! With all do respect, how the hell am I Voldemort's granddaughter?"

"Let me explain: Your mother and your father met when she ran away. She never told him that she was a witch, not even to this day. She was afraid that he would not like her or marry her as they had planned."

"But it still doesn't make any sense!"

"Your mother is Voldemort's daughter! She has a brother named Kodi Rydell. Mr. Rydell changed his name from Riddle to Rydell. He also was ashamed of what his father did for a living. If you meet your uncle, you can see that he has the dark mark. He received it when he was just two. Voldemort thought he would become his successor after Voldemort, if he ever did, meet his downfall."

"Does that mean that Krissi and Lexi are my cousins?"

"Yes, the Rydell twins and little Tabbi are your cousins."

"No wonder I got along so good with her during the summer!"

"You and Lexi Rydell have a special bond, a bond that your mother and her brother put on you young ladies when you were just a baby. After your 1st birthday, your mother and her uncle decided never to see each other again, it would hurt them, but it would do you justice! Especially if their father knew that they weren't trying to find him or trying to help him or themselves to power!"

"But sir, I still can't believe it! Why did the hat not tell me in my first year? He only said that I'd do well in Ravenclaw! He said nothing of my parents or grandparents!"

"The hat was informed not to."

"By whom?"

"By me!"

"How could you not tell me?"

"It was your first year, forgive me! Old men make mistakes!"

"But sir! This is such an important thing in my life! Now it only messes it up! For years I think I am muggle born, yet I find out by a hat, no less, that I would be good in Slytherin! This is too confusing! I don't think I could handle anymore tonight… I'll be leaving!"

"Just on more thing tonight."

"Yes?" Hermione said as she sat back down.

"He is the reason why your mother does not use magic anymore. She didn't use it, so she lost it! She did this all for you. You should remember that. Voldemort killed your grandparents, on your father's side. That's one of the reason's why your mother couldn't tell your father who or what she was! It hurt her very much not to tell him, and to lie to him."

"How do you know all of this?"

"She entrusted me with this information. She attended this school in her days and I was one of her professors. I was the only one to know who she really was. She also took the name Rydell as her maiden name!"

"I'm sorry sir, this is way too much!"

And with that Hermione raced out of the office and into the corridor. She knew it had to be well passed 11:00, there were no one about. She decided that she needed cool air so she walked all the way to the astronomy tower.

That is a breather! How the fuck can I, Hermione granger be Voldemort's granddaughter?

OMG! This chapter was SOOOOOOO short! Am I'm REALLY sorry that it took so long, yet it really sucked!

I have the beginning and end parts ALL figured out! just not the middle! So PLEASE bear with me!

XOXO TomFeltonzBride


End file.
